


Winter Worries

by Pitten



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, Boreal Forest, Carmen got close to death again, Carmen needs a space heater, Cold, Not beta, Player needs a hug, She'll never get a coat while out in the cold huh?, TheNeonSociopathDropsIn, Winter worries, Zack and Ivy are the best, caper, pain and suffering, poor tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitten/pseuds/Pitten
Summary: The next caper is close to home! Vile is taking oil from the Boreal Forest!Said forest is (partly) located in Canada! Which is the part where Vile is running their scheme.Now it's up to Carmen and Co to put a stop to their operation!But as we all know, Carmen and Cold doesn't mix very well..Let's hope they all make it out alive!
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Zack, Ivy & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Ivy & Player (Carmen Sandiego), Ivy & Zack (Carmen Sandiego), Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Player & Zack (Carmen Sandiego)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Winter Worries

The idea of going to Canada to stop Vile is nothing weird, right?  
Not for Carmen anyway, but the idea of them cutting down forest illegally for oil most certainly is.

"It's kinda nice having you so close to home for once Red." Player piped up, he's currently decoding the next entry on the drive, seeing as until the land there's nothing else for him to do.  
The ride to Viles location has been booked, the team just needs to wait until they land.

"Maybe I'll visit after we take them down." It would be nice to see Player in person, it'd be the first time too.  
"Yeah, just make sure nothings on your tail if you do." Be a shame to put him in danger for that.

"So what can you tell me about this forest?" He lives right next to it, he should be able to do a presentation with no preparation time. Then again, without his guidance she'd be lost in Buenos Aires, but that's for different reasons.

"The Boreal Forest isn't just in Canada, it stretches all over the Northern Hemisphere, Crossing over both waters and borders, it's in Canada, the USA, some European countries like Finland and Sweden, but also in Russia." A forest that unites the world.

Carmen decides to cut in with what little she can recall hearing from one of her nannies.  
"The Boreal Forest in Canada is made up of mostly spruce trees, always a Christmas three nearby huh Player?" She can hear him chuckle.

"Only if you build a house around it, the trees are considered a treasure, so cutting them down for Christmas isn't a good idea, that doesn't mean people aren't allowed near, walking through the amazing forest is a common practice."  
That reminds her.

"Yes but not without a guide, who can come in form of a person or compass, as long as people keep track of where they are, getting lost there is rather easy." 

Zack comes in from another room.  
"Carm are we nearly there? We're out of songs." Time flies, and so do they.  
"It's all good Zack, you and Red will be landing in 15 minutes, so get yourselves comfortable."

"And be sure to pack a coat, cause it can easily get to 5 degrees Fahrenheit or -4 degrees Celsius!"  
Zack gulps. "Hey Carm, any chance me and Ivy could loan the decoy coats?" Carmen shakes her head.  
"Ivy did some shopping back in Nepal, you have your own winter gear." Zack calms down at that.

They land soon enough and end up outside the airport.  
After a little bit of waiting a car arrives and picks them all up.

"Okay here's the plan, Zack and Ivy you two go rent a car, me and Player will recon the place and once you guys are driving over we strike and surprise them, if anything goes wrong, pedal to the medal, if everything goes according to plan then you'll be the backup and my getaway driver." They both nod.

"But, what's your plan?" She literally just explained Ivy.  
"I mean, I'm all for taking down Vile but what will you steal to make it happen?"

"Oh, disable their equipment and try my best to secure the oil so that we can give it back to the community as soon as everything is wrapped up." They both nod again.

Zack and Ivy are dropped off near a town with a Car dealership and Carmen continues with Player.

"You have your compass right?" She taps one of her coat pockets.  
"Yes." "And your ropes and zip ties?" She can feel those weighing her down.  
"Yes Player." "What about the taser?" How can she forget?  
"Yes I have it on me." She also has the USB lipstick and the safe cracker, also the ninja stars and butterfly knife.  
"What about the glider?" "Check."

Why player always runs down this checklist is logical, not pleasant.

An awful standard interrogation later, they car stops and she gets out.  
Before she could say anything the car drove off.

"So much for the stereotype." The constant sound of keys clacking stops. "What happened?" She looks at the ginormous forest in front of her. "My driver just took off without another word." "Rude." She nods, pretty sure he can sense it when she does that anyways.  
And enters the vast ocean of trees.

That driver did not put her anywhere near the base of operation.

Not sure if the directions were wrong or if the map system they used were outdated, but they missed a couple shortcuts that would have been a five minute walk for her, rather then the twenty she's had now.

And it's a recurring problem seeing as Zack and Ivy can't find that dealership either.  
Next time, just getting a rental from the get go, sorry Player but you're giving directions, instead of the nightmare that is a random bloke with no knowledge of driving or the road.

She's here! Quite happy for switching the heels out for running shoes now.  
If she had to do all that in heels then her legs would be jelly by the end of it.  
And with the terrain being so uneven that's a given.

Okay, red drone is out and on the prowl from above while Carmen controls them from a little bit away.  
Though her skin blends in a little her outfit does not, at all.

Now that she thinks about it, if she were to take off the coat and hide it for now, she could get closer seeing as she's wearing black underneath.

It's in the middle of the day and if she can wrap this up quickly then everything will be fine.

As tempting as that is, if something goes wrong she'd need her tools, even if wearing red makes it more likely to go south, oh if only she was further south right now.

So she continued to observe and learn with the drone.  
Until..

"Player, did Zack and Ivy find that dealership yet?" Player looked up from his decrypting process.

"Uhm, let me ask." He clicks twice and the coms for the two pops up. One last click and he's unmuted.  
"Did you guys find it yet?" After a few seconds he gets a reply.

"No, the locals have a heavy accent and there doesn't seem to be much around here, you sure the driver had the right town?" He wants to give a different answer, but only the truth will do. "No, in the meanwhile I don't think so."

He mutes himself and hops back to Carmen's coms. "They haven't found it yet, why?" He can hear some grunting, that can't be good. "Red? You okay?" He quickly opens up the vitals page, with the black suit they can monitor heart rate, heat and blood pressure. 

Right now she's a bit on the warm side and her heart rate is a bit higher then calm.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, just got my cover blown because the drone decided to drop." Yikes.

"I'll tell them to hurry." And he mutes himself to her, switches back and unmutes himself over there.  
"Carmen might be done sooner then expected." Cause, surely she can handle this right? 

She needs to take a look at Red drone with Ivy when they're done.  
It wasn't responding, so either there's a problem with the drone or with the controls.  
Maybe the battery was low?

Doesn't matter now, She's up against El Topo, Le Chèvre and Paper Star.  
That's not good.

"I think this sheep is lost." Paper Star mocks, already folding some origami.  
"We'll deliver 'er with the oil." Le Chèvre Sprints at her, she dodges.

She would run away, but where to? The human goat is already flying through the trees and lord knows where the mole went, all she can do for now is try not to get hit by the neon freak.

Though she didn't have it under control, she hadn't been in trouble, until now that is.  
The mole pops up behind her and before she knows it she's a sitting target. Unless she slides out from his grip.

She thinks about it for a second, in that second her eyes are on the international clown folding her weapons.  
If she gets hurt she'll be at a bigger disadvantage then if she loses the coat to get away.  
What choice is there really?

Right as Paper Star threw her creation, Carmen gave El Topo a kidney shot and as he doubles over, escapes his grasp and dashes right, away from Le Chèvre.

The stars hit the mole and Carmen goes for the goat.  
As she gets some punches in she spots the litterbug preparing for round two, so she quickly runs for cover.  
A little too late says the fresh biting cut on her lower arm.

Le Chèvre paid Carmen no mind and instead put all his focus on El Topo, who seems more injured then she had expected. Paper Star did no such thing and instead started smiling.

"Carmen what was all that noise?" Oh right, she didn't mute herself.  
"Not really a good time, I'll fill you in later okay?" He confirmed and she muted her earrings.

"Just you and me now." She wasn't folding any murder weapons yet, instead just taking a step forward with every step she takes back.

"I'd rather just have it be me, is that an option?" Can't blame a girl for trying right?  
"Only if it's just you in a cell!" And she sprints towards her, so Carmen takes it to running.

Without her coat she didn't have her grappling hook, no glider, no gadgets, nothing.  
Keeping it wasn't gonna happen no matter what, but this still doesn't seem like the best outcome.

Not to mention she was running away from the operation site, she'll need to get back here at some point.

It's been ten minutes of fighting and dodging. It seems Paper Star has upgraded. Not only does she seem to have more ammo, the pockets aren't letting any pieces escape.  
Carmen has been trying her best of knocking all the pieces out of her hand but it's just not working.

She's been hit here and there, the worst one being in her side, after that definitely comes her left shoulder.

Finally having found a reasonably good hiding spot, to catch her breath and maybe spot an opening, her partner could not have worse timing.

Player unmutes himself. 

"Carmen I'm looking at your vitals right now and I need to know what's going on." If she doesn't reply he'll get worried and stressed, if she does reply she might give away her location.  
Compromise.

"I'm fighting Paper Star, so far, could have gone better." She's whispering, hoping sincerely that the noise she heard was an animal, not her enemy.

Player makes a noise of understanding and mutes himself, just as Carmen wanted to release a breath of relief she hears a war cry from a few trees away.  
She's been spotted.

Paper Star is charging at her and folding her ammunition worryingly fast, she needs to move.

Normally she'd just grab one of her gadgets, but again, that's out of the game, and even if she were to try and run back for her coat she has no idea where she is anymore.

Paper Star was pretty much right in front of her as she moved out of the way, Paper Star slashed her knife to the tree instead of where her neck would have been, and the tree makes a groaning like noise.

She looks annoyed, like an animal who's food got taken away after playing with it.  
Personally it felt like the time to quip, make a quick joke as she quickly turns the situation in her favor, but nothing comes to mind.

"Play time is over, little black sheep." She folds a second knife as she slowly walks towards her.  
She takes a step backwards with every step Paper Star gets closer, but both get interrupted when they notice the tree she cut groaning louder, and louder and louder. It's hurting her ears.

Everything happened so fast, it was going to land on her, on her enemy, why did she do that?

Paper Star was going to get crunched under that tree, she didn't move or anything, but Carmen, she, she pushed her out of the way, why did she do that?  
It could have been her out!  
Now her right leg is stuck under a tree and saying it's hurt is an understatement.

Paper Star is sitting on the ground in front of her, shocked about the whole situation.  
Then she starts laughing.

"Why did you do that you Idiot!" That's a good, and loud, question.

"Oh this is golden! You basically just turned yourself in! There's no way you're getting out of this one if you can't walk!" Paper Star grabs some rope from her pocket and ties her arms up.  
Her ears are really starting to hurt from all the noise.

"Any chance you could quiet down a little? You're a bit loud." She kneels down in front of her, and takes her earrings.  
"There, is that any better for you?" She'd bite if she was close enough.

"Could you, just, help me from under here?" Surely she'd return the favor right?  
"Oh please, you're the golden ticket, like I'd ever let you go." She cackles some more.

"You wouldn't want to owe me, would you?" Small guilt trip, go!  
"You really think that I owe you? You did that on your own accord." Okay this is bad. With Tigress she could reason.

Paper Star looked like she was about to mock her some more, but they both freeze when they hear another concerning noise, a bears roar.

"Oh right, brown bears walk freely in these woods." Player had informed them of that at some point.  
"B-b-bb-Bears??" Paper Star isn't looking too hot all of a sudden.

As if on que, a brown bear appears, standing on it's two hind paws, high and mighty, and roars.  
Paper Star screams like a little girl and runs off, the bear following right on her trail.

Soon enough she couldn't see her anymore from where she is laying, instead she can only hear the echo of her screams.  
With that kind of noise she might attract even more bears.

Carmen tries to turn around so that she's facing the sky, but finds that she can't.  
From what she can feel, her leg is crushed.

She wiggled an arm free from the rope, took way too long but at least now she's a little free.  
The other arm was way easier after that and now she can try to sit on her knees.

Update, that worked, she had expected a lot of pain, didn't come.  
But now she needs to get from under the tree, that might be a bit harder..

She could try to roll away the tree, lift it up, or she can try to shuffle from under it.  
Rolling away might do more damage to her ankle, lifting it up will be very difficult and shuffling will be irritating and painful. What great options.

It took some time but the best option is to try and roll away, lifting it won't work even without her injuries and trying to shuffle and wiggle off the edge will take too long, she needs to rendezvous with Zack and Ivy as fast as possible.

She puts her hands under the log, tries to lift it with as much strength as she has, and turns her foot.  
After that she quickly got out from under it and let the log go, there, she's free.  
Now to find Zack and Ivy..

Can't talk to Player, that might be a problem.  
Staying put isn't an option, Paper Star or the bear might come back and with how long the wait might be she'll be a popsicle by the time anyone finds her.

Guess she's going to have to try and find her way to a road.

Carmen is out there somewhere, if only he had been paying closer attention, maybe then he could have remembered her location. Now her red hat icon is gone along with all ways of conversation. 

The only thing he has left is the screen showing her vitals.  
Right now they're looking alright, not too hot but she'll last for another couple hours.

Her blood pressure is a little low compared to the usual and her heart rate was a bit higher but is going back down now.

Zack and Ivy have figured out that the Uber they got was for someone else, so no wonder that they didn't get to a rental.  
Now all he can do is give them directions as he observes Carmens vitals.

It's cold. So, so, SO! Cold. At least her boots are keeping her feet warm and dry, and her gloves are helping a little.  
The cuts have dried and stopped bleeding, but she can't run without a chance of opening them back up, not that her leg lets her. She's basically hopping right now.

Her compass, the thing keeping her from getting lost, is currently in her coat, which is laying who knows where in the snow. Far, far away from her.

Is it just fate for her to freeze to death? In the Boreal Forest? Not really sure if that was the forest she landed in last time, but it all looks the same. Except this time, instead of a cold pit of death, a labyrinth. How nice.

She's been walking for a bit now, the opposite direction from where Paper Star ran off to.  
No clue where she needs to go, no clue what time it is, no clue if she's helping or getting herself further from home.

All she knows is that it gets below zero during the night, and if she's still out here without her coat, she'll freeze.

He looks at his furthest right monitor. Displayed on it: Carmens Vitals.  
Her heart beat is a little slower then normal, her heat is getting to the 25 degrees, which is low, and her blood pressure is slowing as well.

Overall, they need to find her asap. Sure, she's made a full recovery from the last icy trap they got her from, but unlike disease, that doesn't mean it can't kill her the second time around.

Ivy is currently doing door to door asking if they can borrow a car to get to the forest and Zack is looking up some road maps. Normally Player would do that but right now his mind is not in it.

There's no way to contact her, no way to tell her where to go or what to do, considering the decline of her health it's safe to say she has lost her coat.  
Which is bad, really bad. He had counted on the extra hours that it would bring.

Shadowsan has been on an undercover mission for the last few weeks, if they pull him out then they lose all progress. Carmen wouldn't want them to do that.  
But what if it saves her life?

Maybe she should climb a tree? With a better view of what's around her she might be able to spot a road, or a clearing?  
She looks around for a good tree to climb, her eyes land on a big one with a lot of branches.  
That'll do.

Her heart rate is a little higher again, maybe she's running? There's really no telling.  
Her heat isn't going up though, it's still getting lower and lower, but very slowly now.  
Sometimes with a dip, pretty sure that's wind.

That was a mistake, it's even colder up here, which she expected, but her leg won't let her go up further and she can't climb higher without using it, Not to mention her cuts might have opened up again. She's at a standstill, can't see quite as far as she would have liked but she'll take it.

Ok, from the looks of it, odds are that those perfectly aligned tree tops are to the side of a road! Not too far from here.  
If she could just get a little higher, see if her hunch is correct..  
What if she turns around, then switches her legs, hold on to this branch right here and-  
*Snap!* "No!"

Her heartrate spiked! Something must've scared her! The reaction displayed on his monitor is most commonly caused by a spike in adrenaline. Her heat is taking some punches as well, irregular too.  
Blood pressure is going up a little.  
What is going on??

"Zack, Ivy! I need you to get your asses out there! I don't know what's going on but it's not good!" "Really?" His sister did something. "Ow!" "We'll rent some mountain bikes instead then." He nods.  
No clue what's going on at all, but she needs help.

Pain, oooh everything hurts now..  
If her cuts weren't open when she started climbing then they are now.  
Plus a whole load of new ones, those branches are way sharper than she expected.

Okay, damage control, pretty sure she's broken at least two ribs, her stomach is trying to see the outside world, her lungs have given their formal resignation, her will to continue did a Houdini and her blood, heat and energy are taking a vacation.  
What a lovely day.

Time to get up, come on..  
She tries to move, she really does. Not sure if she's broken her arm or if her arm is too heavy, but she just can't lift it.  
Can't even tilt her head, just blink, breath and groan. That's about it.  
Wonder how Player is doing.

What is going on back there??  
After that spike her heart beat is going down just fine, although little slowly. But her heat is now just getting lower and lower, pretty sure that she's laying or sitting, let's hope it's on a log or something.

"We've got mountain bikes and are combing the forest for Carm." There's some static. "We almost forgot to tell you the good news! We saw Vile leaving on our way here!" Player froze. "Does that mean they got all they could or?" 

"He can't see you Zack, they looked pretty bad themselves, think Carm put up a good fight." If she did, then how come he has no idea where she is? How come her Vitals are almost yelling? 

Oh hey, it's snowing now, too bad she can't feel any of it. Besides her face her entire body feels numb.  
Though the cold definitely is getting worse, can't say she's feeling much different.

The snow she landed in didn't break her fall much, the branches did more work. But now she's getting a nice white casing. One good part about this winter wonderland.

How long has it been anyway? They got here around 11 in the morning, the drive was pretty long..  
It's starting to get dark, meaning it's at least past 4.  
Five hours out here? Little less?

Wonder how much of that was spent in snow..  
Everything is so cold, even her gloves are starting to feel a little damp.  
She needs to get moving, so that the twins can get to her, if she stays in one place she'll freeze.

She tries her best to get up, but more then the pain from effort is out of her reach.  
This might be bad, surely Player can still track her location right? Surely that didn't get deactivated with the coms out? Surely, surely they'll find her, right?

Oh they're never gonna find her out here, there's so much ground to cover, pretty sure that when her cover was blown Carmen was pushed back further north. That should help them more then it actually does.

From there, no clue where she went, how long she ran, where to, how fast, nothing.  
They need to fix that issue asap.  
That is if it's still a problem after today.

It's been about five and a half hours now, the twins only just got past the drill operation.  
Please let her be close, please let her be close.

He looks over to her vitals, they're still dropping, a lot slower but it doesn't get much lower then this. If they wait another 30 min or less then she's gone, no matter what. They'll find a popsicle. 

Okay, seeing as the sun always sets in west, that means that she's.. Well.. From where she walked to get here, south.  
So how does this help her? When she got out from the car she had to walk south and west a little bit, but that doesn't do much if she doesn't know which way she ran from.

Wait, that's not true, she spied on the operation from the same direction she found it from, so she was north east from it all, her cover was blown, she was tossed around a bit, which way did she run to get away?

Which way did she go?

"Player?" Zack's coms light up and Player unmutes himself.  
"Yeah? Did you find her?" He hears some background noise from the other side.

"No, but we found quite the fight." The sound of paper being crushed fills his headphones.  
"Paper Star, yeah." She had mentioned her.

"She did quite some damage, left's a trail of paper, cloth and blood." What? How much did she get hit?  
"How much of those last two?" She's still alive, he knows that for sure, but that's still not good.

"Not much on site, but more as the trail continues north, I'll send over a picture." She must've slowed.  
"Follow it, we need to get to her quickly." He mutes himself as he feels panic set in.  
The picture pops up on his screen. 

The trees and ground are covered with paper throwing stars, all neon, some covered in blood.  
Here and there some pieces of her black suit. Some trees look like they want to fall, throwing stars cutting deep into the trunks. Some even disappearing into them halfway.

It makes him sick to his stomach knowing that Carmen got hit with that, who knows how many times.

Is that a bear? Her head feels so light, like it's a balloon waiting to take off.  
Oh right, the bear. Should probably pay attention to that.

She tries to look over to where the noise is coming from, to find that she still can't move.  
The noise is getting louder now.

It sounds garbled, like it went through a mixer first.

"Carmeeennn!! Carrmeeeennnnn!!!" Ivy looks around her while balancing on her mountain bike.  
Please let them be close. "Bro, do you see her yet?" Zack is doing a better job of driving his bike, make sense, it has always been his talent.

"Not yet, but we gotta be close right?" They continue their search of the Lady in Red.  
"How's the search going?" Player checks in.  
"Horrible, the paper trail didn't end at Carmen, I think she lost Paper star at some point, but where she went after that I have no clue." If only it wasn't snowing, then they could've just followed some tracks. 

"You'd think she's be visible from a mile away with that red coat of hers." Zack comments before going back to yelling her name.  
There's some silence from Player. "Uhm, Carmen lost her coat, back at the drill site." Wait, what?  
"You mean she's been out in the cold without her coat all this time??" Let that be a joke, not funny but let that be a joke.

"I'm sorry! In the panic I forgot to tell you two." He sounds really bad, let's just keep looking for now.

"It's okay, we just need to find her, that's more important." Zack nods, together they keep yelling.  
Let's just hope Carmen can yell back.

Ok, it's not a bear, that's for sure, someone's yelling, who would be out here at this time in this place?  
What are they yelling anyway? Oh hey, pretty sure it's two people. They're yelling for 'Caramel'? There's no store or anything nearby, kinda a bad place to look.

Wait a second, her brain needs to wake up, are they yelling for her? 'Cara' 'Carem' 'Carmen' 'Carmen'? Carmen!  
They are yelling for her? That must.. That must be Zack and Ivy! Owh, thinking hurts.

She tries to yell, groan, anything, just make a noise, please, come on, just anything, any way to tell them where she is..  
Nothing, like she's an ice cube with the ability to form complex thoughts..

"I think I see something!" Zack hops off his bike and runs a few steps, Ivy following hot on his tail.  
"Is it her?" Player must be on the edge of his seat.  
A few steps and Ivy can see what Zack noticed, more like who.

She looks nothing like this morning, her healthy blush is gone, she looks frail and there's dirt and blood all over her. If the mission had been in the middle of the night, she would've been gone, now? It’s in the ballpark.

"We, we found her Player." She breaths, not that her body registers it.  
"Is she okay?" She wants to just fall to her knees and sob, cause she looks so small, so broken, so in pain.

"Yeah, moving now." Not that they have time to break down, she runs back to her bike and grabs a blanket they packed. It's supposed to heat people up quick and safely.

As soon as she was wrapped up, they started to think about how to handle this.  
She couldn't exactly sit and hold on to them, they couldn't carry her and drive at the same time..  
So sorry but they'll have to walk and take turns carrying her or holding the mountain bikes.

There's really not much else they can do.

The twins start their return trip with as much pace as they can manage while Player alerts the nearest hospital to get them some pickup.

The rest of the time, Player is unmuted and losing his mind, just pacing in his room while looking at Carmen's vitals every two seconds, making sure she's not freezing anymore, that her heart is still beating, that she's alive, that she's okay.

After what feels like an eternity, Zack and Ivy arrive at the side of a road, at the edge of the forest.  
An ambulance is a bit further down the road, guess they missed each other a little.

They speed up the last bit and the medics run out to meet them.  
"We would've tried to meet you halfway and help with carrying, but the odds of missing each other in this forest are way to high." The redheads nod and hand over Carmen. 

Something is dropping from the blanket. Right around where Ivy had been holding her, she looks at her hand, it's red, an injury must've opened again while they were walking.  
She looks up to the medics. "Please hurry."

"Yes, can either of you drive? Then we'll have more hands to help." Zack nods and walks towards the wheel, Ivy asks to sit next to him and joins him soon enough.

"Player, we have a slight problem." Zack starts the van. "What is it? Did you guys not find the ambulance?" Oh right.  
"No we did, thank goodness, but Carm's still bleeding." Some silence as Zack breaks the speed limit.

"That's not good, I think they're stopping the bleeding right now though." Right, he can see her vitals.

"Think she'll make it?" She looks over to her sibling. His eyes don't leave the road as he nods.  
"She's Carmen Sandiego, she can't not make it." She smiles weakly. 

"Yeah, there's no way."

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to only put in the part where it all goes wrong, not write out an entire caper..  
> But here we are.. 
> 
> Oh well, I just wanted Player to be able to see if Carmen is alive (And kinda okay), but not being able to interact with her.  
> I just like the concept.  
> Anyway, hope y'all liked it!  
> If I were to continue this then Carmen would probs get snatched from the hospital while team Red can't stop them.  
> Then build off from there.
> 
> But trust me, it'd be a very poor execution.


End file.
